


Reward for a Job Well Done

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Truth or Consequences, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Reward for a Job Well Done

Sand trickled down the shower drain, scrubbed from all the hard to reach places. Tony sighed, contentedly, as Gibbs massaged the remaining sand from Tony's hair.

"Do you like that?" Gibbs murmured.

"Oh, god, yes Jethro," Tony groaned. "It's perfect.'

Gibbs smiled, his fingers continuing to work the sand out of Tony's hair. He wasn't sure if the truth serum had fully cleared Tony's system but, either way, Gibbs was pleased that he could help Tony's recovery from his stint in captivity.

Once the water was running clear, Gibbs turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower stall, turning to help Tony out. Gibbs wrapped a towel around his own waist, then grabbed another and proceeded to dry his lover. When they were both dry, Gibbs took Tony's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Guiding Tony into bed, Gibbs slid in beside him. He watched, waiting for Tony to fall asleep. Tony's breathing shallowed out. Sure that Tony was asleep, Gibbs placed a tender kiss on Tony's forehead.

"You did good, Tony," Gibbs whispered. "I'm so proud of you, my love."

As Gibbs turned to switch off the table lamp he missed the small smile which graced Tony's face...


End file.
